videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One was released in 2011 by Insomniac Games. Unlike previous installments, this game focuses on Cooperative play instead of focusing on a Single Player. Background The game was originally going to be named Ratchet & Clank: 4-Play, but that title was scrapped and replaced. On April Fools Day, it was stated that Captain Qwark changed the game into Copernicus Qwark's Awesomely Epic 3D Adventure Through Time & Space. The cover of the real game was reversible, with the other side bearing the cover of the fake game. The game was also promoted by 8-bit Mini-Mayhem. Gameplay The game focuses on Cooperative Play. The players must control their four characters (Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark and Doctor Nefarious) and pass the level by utilising their unique abilities. Story The Galactic President, Captain Qwark, travels to Luminopolis to recieve an award, escorted by Ratchet and Clank. Doctor Nefarious (Having survived the previous game) arrives to ruin it, and awakens a Z'Grute from Cyrosleep to assist him, but it turns against him. Nefarious then joins the three to stop it. They follow the creature, and find strange robots following it. They later defeat it, but are confronted by a Moon-Sized Drone, that captures the Four and the Z'Grute. They later awaken in a facility, and are rescued by a Galactic Scout named Susie. At Tharpod Village, they find out the Robots name is Ephemeris, and is a Collector of Creatures, who takes them to a planet named Magnus, leading to the team agreeing to stop it. They read a Holo-Diary later, which shows that whoever controls Ephemeris has plans for the creatures. They fight Commander Sprog at the N.E.S.T, and find out only The Architect (Doctor Croid) knows how to stop Ephemeris. After reading more Holo-Diaries, they discover that Doctor Nevo Binkelmiyer is responsible for what Ephemeris is doing, and has betrayed the Architect in the past. They then search for Ephemeris's Architect, but find he has moved from his laboratory, expecting an assassination from Nevo. After finding him on Phonica Moon, they discover him Insane. After searching the Architect's computers, they discover Ephemeris has a Charging Dock to restore its power. However, upon attempting to travel to it, Ephemeris knocks them into the Polar Sea. They find a railway, but it is broken, but luckily, a plumber fixes it so they travel to Uzo City. They later arrive at the Core of Ephemeris, but discover Nevo is not in charge of Ephemeris, but Mr Dinkles (A former Companion of the Architect, who is under possession of a creature called The Loki Master) betrayed Nevo, and he reveals that Nevo never betrayed the Architect, as Dinkles did the things Croid thought Nevo had done. Dinkles is using the beasts as vessels for The Loki Masters species (Toranux Spirits) so they can destroy Universe. After a long battle, they extract the Loki Master and destroy it. Doctor Nefarious then flee's in their ship, but Ratchet remembers Ephemeris is still active, and they use it to return to Luminopolis. Category:2011 Category:Platformer Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Videogame Category:Developed by Insomniac Games